


A Hope I Can't Deny

by feathers_and_cigarettes



Series: Disaster Trio [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Canon What Canon, Comicverse Eddie Brock, Disaster Trio, Dom/sub, Eddie Brock Needs A Hug, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Clint Barton, Human Disaster Clint Barton, Human Disaster Eddie Brock, M/M, Mother Hen Steve Rogers, Multi, NewsHawk, Police Officer Steve Rogers, Police officer Bucky Barnes, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Sub Bucky Barnes, Threesome - M/M/M, Winterbrock, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathers_and_cigarettes/pseuds/feathers_and_cigarettes
Summary: Bucky's having a rough day when he and Clint get an unexpected visitor. Eddie learns a few new things, Bucky learns to push his own limits, Clint learns he has a habit of taking in strays.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Eddie Brock, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Eddie Brock, James "Bucky" Barnes/Eddie Brock
Series: Disaster Trio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565026
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	A Hope I Can't Deny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyishBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyishBlue/gifts).



> Commission for [Bobbi!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyishBlue/pseuds/GreyishBlue) Ya'll can go blame them for there being more Disaster Trio in this world. Thank you Sev and the BDBD for sprinting this with me, and I hate everyone for telling me that Clint/Bucky/Eddie was going to be a THING because goddammit, now it is. Enjoy this installment of the series, there will be more.
> 
> Come yell at me on [tumblr!](http://feathers-and-cigarettes.tumblr.com)

“You do have a fuckin’ type.”

Bucky wadded up the wrapper from his burger and tossed it at Steve’s head. “Yeah? What does that say about you then?”

“You haven’t tried to sleep with me,” Steve pointed out, fishing the wrapper out from the footwell and tossing it in the back seat of the cruiser. “I may be big and blond but since you haven’t ever hit on me, process of elimination says I’m not a dumbass.”

“Yeah? Tell me that next time you throw your giant meathead into a bar fight when you really should just pull your badge and arrest people,” Bucky snorted, snapping the elastic off his wrist and pulling his hair back in a loose bun. “Besides, last I checked, you’re straight.”

“We don’t really know that, we just don’t have evidence to the contrary,” Steve said with a grin, leaning back in the driver’s seat. “And I love you, and as much as I rag on him, I love Barton, but I don’t love you guys enough to give it a try. I’m totally keeping an open mind should the right guy show up though.”

Rolling his eyes, Bucky put the cruiser in drive and pulled off the curb. Stevie was his best friend and there was no other cop on the force he’d rather have as a partner, but some days he preferred the quiet solo shifts on his bike.

“So you took this fella home from the gym after you pulled him over – did he know Barton at all?”

Bucky sighed. “No, Clint went with me to the gym but that was the first time they met.”

Steve nodded, drumming his fingers on the center console until Bucky smacked him. “Was gonna say, he had to have had no idea what he was walking into. When I met Barton, he was in a dumpster, so I guess the gym’s a better first impression.”

His first instinct was to defend his boyfriend, but it _was_ true. Steve and Bucky had responded to a call about some suspicious behaviour in an alleyway and found Clint half out of a dumpster and covered head to toe in garbage. He’d fallen off the roof on a SHIELD mission, fell into the dumpster and had been looking for a missing hearing aid. Bucky’d been smitten ever since.

Which, okay, probably said a lot about his taste in men.

Annoyed, he shot Steve a dirty look and turned down Turk Street.

“So when do I get to meet this guy – Eddie?”

“Yeah, Eddie,” Bucky replied distractedly, hoping to find something, _anything_ , to get Steve’s mind off Bucky’s sex life. Usually the Tenderloin was good for just about any crime, but the radios had been fairly quiet and the residents on their best behaviour. “Why would I want to subject him to your stupid ass? Besides, he’s a journalist an’ I know how you get with the press.”

Steve’s eyebrows shot up. “You’re banging a _reporter?_ Buck, c’mon, cops and press don’t mix, you know that.”

“Says the guy who dated his superior officer for a year before we had to transfer.”

“Her career was more important than a fling, I get that,” Steve shrugged. “Damn, first a SHIELD agent, now a reporter; what am I gonna do with you, Buck?”

“You act like I’m gonna blab case details and classified shit to him. You remember me and Clint can’t talk about half the shit we do, right?”

Steve held up his hands. “All right, all right! I just know how you get when you think with your dick, that’s all. Before Barton, you didn’t have the greatest track record.”

Bucky sighed and sipped his coffee, eyes glancing to radio as it crackled. “It’s not like we haven’t brought a third home before, Stevie.”

“How many of those have stuck around longer than one night?”

“Nat, on occasion.”

“Natasha doesn’t count, she’s Barton’s best friend and it’s never anything other than just sex for her. It’s been three weeks and you’ve seen this Eddie fella four times.”

Bucky snapped his jaw shut and stared stonily at the taillights of the car ahead of them.

“You _like_ him,” Steve singsonged next to him.

“Shut up.”

“You _liiiiiike_ – ow!” Steve yelped, flinching away from Bucky’s fist. “Easy, man, I’m just teasin’ you! Gonna get written up for police brutality, jeez.”

The radio chimed in about a possible drug deal going down on the corner of Turk and Leavenworth and Bucky threw up a prayer to the Tenderloin gods. Dealing with whatever oxy dealer of the week had set up shop was far preferable than sitting through another one of Steve’s interrogations.

~*~*~*~

By the time Bucky staggered into his apartment, the tension headache that had been whispering behind his eyes had bloomed into a full blown migraine.

Clint’s head popped up over the back of the couch, pizza sauce smeared across his cheek and mohawk flattened to one side. There was a new dark splotch over his left cheekbone and a new bandage was wrapped around his forearm – his day clearly hadn’t gone any better.

“You look like shit, dude,” Clint said, flailing about on the couch for a moment until he managed to get to his feet. He walked over to greet Bucky at the door, a slight limp marring his usual smooth stride. “C’mere.”

Bucky tilted his head up to kiss Clint, both relieved and concerned he was back from his mission early. He hadn’t been looking forward to spending the night on his own with even Lucky out of the apartment and with Kate for the week.

“You should talk,” Bucky retorted against Clint’s lips as he wrapped an arm around the slender waist. “You look like you fell off a roof again.”

Clint shrugged one shoulder and pulled back to give Bucky room to kick his boots off and hang up his leather jacket. “I kind of did on purpose,” he replied. “Couple’a guys got the jump on Nat – she still has that flu, by the way – so I just kind of took them out WWE style.”

“And you fell on your ass doing so.”

“I mean, I fell on _them_ , yeah, but they didn’t make a nice soft landing. That shit’s harder than it looks on tv.”

Bucky sighed and took Clint’s face in his hands, kissing him firmly. “You’re a fuckin’ idiot.”

“That’s what Fury and Nat both said,” Clint agreed with a lopsided grin. “Oh, I made dinner too; get some grub.”

“You mean you ordered pizza before you even got home?” Bucky stretched, wincing as something popped in his lower back, and walked over to the couch. He flipped open the pizza box and frowned at the two slices of meat lover’s remaining. “Really, Clint?”

A heavenly smelling cardboard box was shoved into his chest as he turned around to glare at his boyfriend. “I got you your own; I wasn’t gonna share mine and get less pizza.”

“Idiot,” Bucky repeated, accepting the pizza and sinking down into the couch with a groan. He loved Stevie, but being stuck with him the entire shift had exhausted him. He’d had no intention of hiding his… whatever it was, with Eddie from Steve, but he’d hoped he would have more of a grasp on it himself before Steve found out.

Luck wasn’t on his side though, and Steve, who was already bright and awake from his morning jog, had caught sight of Bucky’s texts before Bucky’s morning coffee had kicked in and easily put two and two together.

Clint flopped obnoxiously on the couch against Bucky, folding his long limbs so he was wedged in with his head on Bucky’s lap. “You’re a little not here tonight,” he observed, blue eyes blinking solemnly up at Bucky.

Swearing and lifting his pizza box, Bucky muttered under his breath and set the box on the end table, glaring at Clint in exasperation. Really, it was a toss up whether Clint or the dog was more annoying at times.

“It was just a rough day with Stevie,” Bucky sighed, wiping his hands on a paper towel before stroking Clint’s hair. “He was grilling me about Eddie.”

Clint shut his eyes and pushed his head back into Bucky’s hand like an overgrown cat. “We were gonna tell him soon anyway.”

“I know, but he found out by accident and you know how the meathead gets when he thinks I’m hidin’ something from him.”

“Want me to talk to him?”

It wouldn’t do any good, but Bucky appreciated the offer. He scratched at the short bristles on the sides of Clint’s head until he got a positively sinful moan. “Nah, he’ll give up eventually, just a pain in my ass today.”

Clint’s eyes had darkened and he twisted upright, almost casually bracketing his arms on either side of Bucky’s shoulders against the back of the couch. “Do you need a distraction?”

Fuck, if that subtle dip in pitch of Clint’s voice didn’t do _things_ to Bucky. He licked his lips, hesitating for only a brief second before meeting Clint’s sharp gaze. Lowering his head in the barest of nods, he let out a deep breath before hissing “please.”

Clint didn’t hesitate. He swung a leg over Bucky’s hips and roughly claimed his lips, tongue licking into his mouth in a fiery assault.

It never ceased to amaze Bucky at how quickly Clint could assess his mood and figure out his needs. The accident prone, laid back attitude Clint normally had wasn’t an act; it was more that his competency was a choice. When he chose to be on, Clint was one of the sharpest men Bucky’d ever known.

The man atop Bucky now was confident, purposeful, with a slight edge to every action that never failed to turn Bucky on; a far cry from the Clint that struggled to put socks on without falling over and regularly gave himself food poisoning from poor life choices on Taco Tuesday.

Bucky twisted his hands into Clint’s t-shirt, pulling him closer to readjust the angle of their hips to rock easier together. He bit into Clint’s lower lip, earning himself a low growl and a slow grind of Clint’s hips into his own.

“Limits?” Clint purred into his mouth, pulling back just enough so Bucky had to chase him.

Whining softly, Bucky slipped his hands under Clint’s shirt and stroked the smooth skin of his lower back. “Usual,” he murmured, managing to kiss Clint again before he was pushed back once more.

“Tell me what you need.”

“Need to not think,” Bucky rasped, meeting Clint’s blue gaze, pleading with him. Normally a bad day wouldn’t affect his mental health this badly, but one thing stacked on top of the other… He needed a relief that only Clint could provide.

“Hmm,” Clint rumbled, eyes searching Bucky’s for a moment before pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Do you need restraints?”

Bucky hesitated. Restraints weren’t something they normally used – they were reserved only for times when Bucky needed to surrender complete control. Neither of them trusted easily, and if Bucky were in the wrong headspace, restraints would be disastrous. It wasn’t a call Clint could make for him, wasn’t a call Clint would _ever_ make, and Bucky struggled with the decision.

An almost inaudible knock saved him from making an immediate decision. It snapped him out of his headspace with a jolt, his nerves already on edge from the day, and he leaped to his feet.

The knock must’ve been too quiet for Clint’s aids to pick up, judging by the surprised yelp as he was unceremoniously dumped out of Bucky’s lap and onto the floor, narrowly missing the coffee table.

Bucky silently moved to the door, reaching for the Glock he kept by his jacket. He hadn’t been expecting visitors; Kate always texted first, Clint wouldn’t have started anything serious had he known someone would stop by, and most of the neighbours avoided them for various reasons.

Behind him, Clint tapped his shoulder and jerked his head, signalling Bucky to move to the other side of the door. He’d fixed his rumpled t-shirt, though his sweatpants still rode low on his hips, and he’d put on his usual laconic façade once more. His recurve bow was in reach next to the door, and Bucky wouldn’t have bet against him that he could grab it, nock, and fire before Bucky got a shot off with his gun.

Clint paused for a second, his eyes darting to his bow, then Bucky, before yanking the door open.

Eddie Brock stood awkwardly in the door, his bulky shoulders hunched as his fist paused mid-knock. “Uh, hey, Clint.”

Switching the safety back on his gun, Bucky exhaled a sigh of relief and set it back in the holster as Clint stepped aside to let Eddie in.

“I probably should’ve called but my cell got disconnected and I didn’t have anyone I could borrow a phone from,” Eddie said, wiping his shoes on the doormat and pushing water out of his messy blond hair. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days, likely not since he’d spent the night a week ago. His hands trembled slightly, fidgeting with the sleeves of his battered leather jacket, stilling slightly when he caught sight of Bucky tucking the gun away.

“Sometimes we attract trouble,” Bucky explained awkwardly. “Me an’ Clint’s line of work.”

Eddie glanced at the elaborate recurve bow and raised an eyebrow. They hadn’t told him about Clint’s job with SHIELD, but they figured it’d just be a matter of time before a journalist of Eddie’s calibre put two and two together and realized just who the Amazing Hawkeye really was.

To his credit though, Eddie accepted the answer and nodded, shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot. “I, uh, I had an interview a couple days ago, but they didn’t think I ‘fit their image’ or whatever. My landlord gave me an extension on the rent, but the hot water got shut off and I just… I didn’t really know where else to go.”

Clint disappeared into the bathroom and Bucky gestured for Eddie to take his soaked jacket off. They had known Eddie’s financial situation wasn’t great and he’d refused help the first time they’d offered, but Bucky had no idea things had gotten that bad. He led Eddie over to the couch and handed him the pizza box.

“Eat something, man, help yourself. You’re always welcome here.”

Clint padded back into the living room with a couple of fluffy towels warm from the dryer. He met Bucky’s eyes questioningly and shifted the towels to one arm to sign with his free hand.

_I’m fine. He needs us,_ Bucky signed back.

“We’ve got plenty of pizza, there’s beer in the fridge – Buck, grab him one, will you? Feel free to use the shower, but I don’t think we’ve got any clothes that’ll fit you. You can borrow some of my boxers and you can try some of my sweatpants if you don’t mind ‘em being like high waters on you,” Clint said, shifting into full caretaker mode.

Bucky nodded and went to the kitchen, relieved Clint hadn’t forgotten his need for direction. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and handed it to Eddie, who shot him a grateful look.

“I appreciate it, guys, but I don’t wanna intrude,” Eddie said after swallowing a giant bite of pizza. “Just needed to get cleaned up and-“

“You’re stayin’ here, Eddie,” Clint said in a tone that brooked no argument and set the towels down on the coffee table in front of him. “Eat. Shower. We’ll figure shit out after you’re not lookin’ like a drowned rat, okay?”

“Okay,” Eddie agreed quietly, looking down at his feet in embarrassment and stuffing the last of his pizza slice into his mouth. Wiping his hands on the paper towel, he took a long draught of his beer and picked up the towels. He murmured his thanks, got to his feet, and walked to the bathroom, clearly trying to make himself as non-obtrusive as possible.

_He needs us,_ Bucky repeated in sign as soon as the door clicked shut behind Eddie. _Needs to feel in control of something. I didn’t realize he was this bad off._

Clint’s face twisted into a frown and he perched on the arm of the couch. Reaching out for Bucky’s hand, he kissed his palm gently. _We can’t make that decision for him,_ he signed, letting Bucky’s hand drop. _Are you okay sharing that with him if he chooses?_

_Yes._ That at least was an easy question, which was surprising in and of itself. They’d played around a little bit with a third, usually Natalia, but Bucky’d never let himself fully submit and let himself be vulnerable around anyone but Clint. Yet here he was, contemplating restraints and the thought of Eddie being there was just as natural as having Clint.

Clint smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he took Bucky’s hand and kissed it again. “Proud of you,” he murmured, brushing his lips against each of Bucky’s knuckles. “And if he declines, are you comfortable with him hangin’ out down here while I take care of you?”

Bucky nodded, happy to know they were both on the same page with keep Eddie safe and warm at least for the rest of the night. “Yes.”

God, Clint was gorgeous when he smiled like that, with his whole face lighting up. Bucky felt a weight lift off his shoulders as Clint hooked his fingers in Bucky’s waistband and pulled him in for a searing kiss.

By the time Eddie emerged from the shower, Bucky’s head was already swimming just from Clint’s kisses and softly murmured praise. He pulled back slowly, reluctantly intending to leave Clint’s warm embrace, but Clint’s arms stayed wrapped around his waist as he turned to face Eddie.

“Sorry, I uh, I should probably get those clothes,” Eddie said awkwardly, one hand holding his towel in place around his waist while the other scratched at the back of his damp head. His blond hair was a spikey mess and water dripped tantalizingly down his massive chest to his abs – practically porn star worthy if it weren’t for the unusually embarrassed look on his face. “Don’t let me interrupt, but, uh, just maybe point me in the right direction?”

Clint stood, still pressed against Bucky from behind, his cock slowly hardening through the thin sweatpants he wore. He rested his chin against Bucky’s shoulder and ground his hips in an almost imperceptible motion as he studied Eddie with interest. “I’ll get ‘em for you, but first, we’ve got a proposition.”

Eddie licked his lips, sharp blue eyes flickering to where Clint’s hips met Bucky’s and then slowly back up, taking in the pair of them. Whatever was making him feel awkward, he was still at least interested.

“This is totally your decision, and whichever you decide we will make sure that you’re happy and comfortable and welcome,” Clint said, his voice dropping to a low rumble that sent a shiver down Bucky’s spine. “We want you here and want to know you’re safe, do you understand?”

Nodding, Eddie adjusted his towel, confusion and arousal warring on his face. He blushed slightly when Clint raised an eyebrow, waiting for verbal confirmation. “Sorry, yeah. Yes. I understand.”

Clint’s hands were beginning to roam at Bucky’s waist, but stayed firmly above his hips. “Great, and to be clear, you’re welcome here any time you need it, okay? Outside of anything, we care about you, man – as you, and we want you to know you have a place here.”

Eddie ducked his head, swallowing heavily, his emotions clearly warring on his face.

Bucky’s heart twisted and he wanted to go to him, but he knew where Clint was going and knew nothing could influence Eddie’s decision. He leaned back into Clint, drawing from his strength.

“Bucky’s had a rough day,” Clint continued, his thumbs stroking just above Bucky’s hipbones. “Sometimes things get to be too much, and he requires me to take control and remove the pressure of making some choices. I’d promised to do that for him before you arrived and I keep my promises.” He paused, nuzzling into Bucky’s hair and pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. “We’ve discussed things, and we wanted to see if you wanted to join us for that. We have a safety system in place, we’re not gonna do anything too crazy, but if you needed some control back in your life, I can guide you and you can help Bucky at the same time.”

“You guys usually have a power exchange going on,” Eddie commented, fiddling with the edge of the towel. A bit of the anxiety had left his face and he was looking more curious than anything, more like the Eddie Bucky was used to seeing. “How far past that are we talking? I don’t want to… I don’t like pain. So if it involves that…”

“No,” Clint said firmly. “No pain. We would control Bucky’s actions, and the consequences for disobedience would be to have him wait longer to come. This is about building each other up, pushing to our limits, not tearing each other down.”

Eddie let the towel drop and Bucky tried not to drool, already imagining all the things he could do to those heavily muscled thighs. “Okay, yeah, I’m in. What do I need to do?”

Clint all but purred as he pressed a rough kiss to Bucky’s mouth, then stepped around him to do the same to Eddie. It was still weird, having someone that made even Clint seem short in comparison, but the idea of it still sent heat through Bucky’s veins.

“Are you familiar with the colour system?” Clint murmured against Eddie’s lips. Upon the grunted affirmative, Clint kissed him again, slower, full of promise.

Bucky swore quietly, reaching down to adjust himself in his jeans. Of the two of them, he was probably closer to Eddie than Clint was, but there was no denying something had sparked between them over the past couple of weeks.

“Buck,” Clint said, turning to look at him. “Do you need restraints tonight?”

There it was, that choice again. Once more he hesitated, looking from Clint’s gentle, encouraging face to Eddie’s soft and eager expression. Neither one of them would let him fail, neither would hurt him. He padded toward them, his mind already slipping into that subspace that he so desperately craved.

“Yes. Please, Clint.”

Clint tugged Bucky into their embrace, kissing the bridge of his nose, his eyes, finally his lips as Eddie wrapped strong arms around both of them.

“You’re so good for us, Buck; I’m so proud of you,” Clint breathed into his mouth, one hand coming up to cradle Bucky’s face. “Go upstairs, wash up, strip, and get the soft purple rope out of the closet. Set it on the end table and kneel on the bed. Stay there until we’re ready for you. Do not touch yourself. Do you understand?”

Only Eddie’s broad frame kept Bucky from stumbling backward as Clint broke the kiss and spoke, his voice low and commanding. Bucky’s head swam dizzyingly for a moment, finally grasping the instructions like a lifeline. “Yes,” he said, surprised at how hoarse he sounded.

“Awesome, Buck, you’re doing so well. What’s your colour, babe?”

“Green.” He couldn’t get much greener if he wanted to: he was uncomfortably hard in his jeans and every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire.

Clint’s face broke into a wide smile, eyes lighting up happily and he pressed the sign for _I love you_ into Bucky’s chest. He kissed him gently, then pulled back to allow Eddie to do the same. “You have your instructions, I’m going to go over a few things with Eddie and make sure he’s comfortable. Go.”

Bucky went, nearly tripping over one of Lucky’s tennis balls on the staircase in his haste to get up to the loft. He stripped as he crossed the large bedroom and went into the bathroom, his hands trembling slightly at the button of his jeans. He could do this.

He showered quickly in a daze, Clint’s delighted smile and the taste of Eddie’s lips still foremost in his mind. Towelling off his hair as well as he could, he walked over to the closet and opened the wooden chest stashed in the back behind a couple of dress uniforms and some weird purple monstrosity of Clint’s.

There wasn’t much in the chest; despite their kinkier leanings, neither Bucky nor Clint ever really had much desire for toys or too many extraneous things in the bedroom. Just a few silk blindfolds, ropes of varying materials, a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs Clint had given Bucky for his thirty-second birthday (never used), and a bottle of expensive massage oil. The dyed purple rope was at the top of the pile and Bucky grabbed it, running the soft material over his hands absently.

He’d just shut the closet door and set the rope on the end table when he heard Clint and Eddie’s footsteps on the stairs. Quickly, he settled on his knees in the centre of the bed, his arms crossed at his wrists behind his back, his head bowed slightly.

Clint was up the stairs first, still dressed in his white bullseye t-shirt and sweatpants. He smiled gently, signing his approval and reaching behind him to touch Eddie’s forearm. “God, you’re gorgeous, Buck,” he whispered, ducking his head to meet Bucky’s eyes and hold his gaze. “I’m going to do your restraints and then Eddie’s going to take over. He’s going to keep checking in with you, but any time you want me to step in, you call my safeword, okay?”

“Yes,” Bucky replied, hearing his voice as if from a distance, completely lost in Clint’s eyes. Budapest. Clint’s safeword was just as burned into his brain as his own, an easy enough thing to remember even in the depths of subspace.

“Good, I’ll be right here, you’ll be able to see me the whole time. If you’re good for Eddie, I’ll have something for you,” Clint said, taking Bucky’s face in both hands and kissing him with almost painful tenderness. He gestured for Eddie to pull the papasan chair closer to the bed and picked up the rope.

“Hey,” Eddie said, running his hand through Bucky’s still damp hair. The unsure look was still on his face, reminding Bucky of their first time together. He’d lacked confidence then too, but that had quickly turned around when he saw how well both Clint and Bucky had responded to him. Maybe he just needed a little push in the right direction.

Tilting his head up, Bucky looked up at Eddie through hooded eyes and shifted so his legs fell open a little wider. “Please,” he breathed, turning to nuzzle into Eddie’s palm. “Please, Eddie.”

Eddie’s eyes widened and he swallowed heavily, his cock twitching between his legs. “Lay down,” he said, voice wavering a little until he cleared it. “On your back, hands above your head.”

Bucky complied eagerly, laying down on the bed and raising his hands to the headboard. He was surprisingly hard already – from Eddie being there or from the restraints or just from being head over heels _gone_ on Clint, he wasn’t sure. He’d made the right call though, on all accounts.

The soft cotton of the rope startled him as Clint ran it lightly along his forearms and wrists. Murmuring quiet praise, Clint traced a couple letters with the ends along his skin – a C, an E, and a B, Bucky noted with some faint amusement – before tying his wrists together firmly and lashing them to the headboard. The end of the rope was pressed into his hand and Bucky knew from past experience that the knot would come undone if he pulled it just the right way; just another way of ensuring he could bail out if he needed to.

“I love you,” Clint whispered, pressing his lips to Bucky’s forehead then settling back in the papasan chair. “You’re safe, you’re with people who care about you.”

The rope had put Bucky into a haze and he nodded in vague reply, his eyes still on Eddie who was looking at him as if he were a feast.

“Bucky, what’s your colour?” Eddie asked, eyes flicking to Clint for approval and seeming to strengthen once he got the nod.

“Green,” Bucky replied, flexing his wrists and testing the strength of the knot. They’d hold, with just enough give that he could pull against them without cutting off his circulation.

“Good. Clint?”

Clint grinned, relaxing back into the chair, his erection tenting the front of his sweatpants. “Green. Show’s yours, Eddie.”

Eddie let out a breath, eyes drinking in Bucky’s body hungrily. He ran his hands up Bucky’s calves, trailing lightly along his inner thighs and coming to rest at his hips. “You’re not going to come until I tell you,” he murmured, following the path his hands made with his lips. His voice was gentler than Clint’s usually was, low and hypnotizing. “We’re not going to make it easy on you, but you can do it, Bucky. If you think you’re going to come, I need you to tell me, and then you’re gonna tell me when you have control again, okay?”

A pretty standard tactic from Clint’s toolbox, but one Bucky tended to struggle with. He couldn’t relinquish full control the way he normally liked to do, but if that was what Clint decided was best for both of them, then Bucky trusted him.

A sharp bite to his upper thigh had Bucky swearing and jerking into his restraints. Eddie looked up him, blue eyes darker than Bucky’d seen them. “Answer me, Buck,” he said, pressing his lips against the spot he’d bitten and sucking the tender flesh.

“Yes, yes, I understand,” Bucky gasped, his legs twitching until Eddie held him down by his thighs.

Eddie moved higher, kissing and sucking and marking up Bucky’s thighs. He worked with single-minded purpose, finding all the spots that drove Bucky wild and attacking them relentlessly. Dragging his teeth over Bucky’s hipbone, he grinned, humming some vaguely familiar tune. “What do you think about fucking me this time around? Clint said you like bein’ ridden; maybe you’d like me to do that?”

Bucky groaned, letting his head fall back against the pillow. He’d imagined it before: Eddie’s massive form atop him, riding out his pleasure, that perfect musculature standing out for Bucky to admire. “Please,” he bit out, his hips moving in short abortive jerks at the mere thought.

“Please what?” Eddie moved his lips to ghost over Bucky’s neglected cock. “Please ride you? Blow you? Somethin’ else?”

“Both,” Bucky huffed, lips twitching in a grin.

Beside the bed, Clint made a disapproving noise and got to his feet. Pulling out a couple of condoms and the tube of lube, he arched an eyebrow at Bucky and tossed the supplies onto the bed. “Start being a shit and I’ll leave you tied and hard for hours,” he chastised, padding over to the end of the bed and running a hand down Eddie’s back. “If it were up to me, I’d gag you.”

Bucky shivered at the thought and at the pitch of Clint’s voice. The threat was real; Clint was ruthless with his punishments but very fair, and equally liberal with his praise. Everything Bucky got when they were in a scene, he deserved. There was Clint’s earlier promise of a reward if he were good though, and Clint’s rewards were _always_ worth waiting for.

Eddie arched up under Clint’s touch like a giant cat, moaning appreciatively. “No, he wants both, he can have both,” he said. “Rules still apply.” He licked a long stripe up Bucky’s cock, sucking just under the head until Bucky writhed underneath him.

Realizing his mistake, Bucky groaned and cursed, unable to look away from Eddie’s lips around his cock. He tried to thrust upward only to be held down effortlessly by Eddie’s broad hands on his hips. The heat and suction were intense and Bucky found himself at the edge of orgasm in almost no time.

“Close,” he gasped, shutting his eyes as if that would help hold back the tide.

Eddie pulled back until just the tip of Bucky’s cock was in his mouth and stilled, breathing harshly through his nose.

Fuck, he wasn’t even going to completely stop? Bucky bit his lip and dug his toes into the sheets, staring up at the ceiling and suddenly thankful he’d nixed Clint’s half-joking idea to put a mirror up there. Okay. He could do this.

The need to come waned slightly and Bucky obediently reported it, his breath punching out of him as Eddie immediately began to suck again. “Good, Bucky,” Eddie enthused when he pulled off to take a breath and Bucky shivered under the praise. He _was_ good. He could definitely do this.

Opening his eyes was a mistake though. Clint stood just behind Eddie, dropping kisses along his back and waist as he worked a couple fingers in and out of him. The sight alone was enough to have Bucky thrusting erratically into Eddie’s mouth and whimpering short half-English, half-Russian phrases.

He almost was too late, managing to gasp out a quick warning and swearing in two languages as Eddie slowed down but didn’t stop. He _needed_ to come, he didn’t even care if he got to fuck Eddie at this point, he just needed some relief.

“Please, Eddie,” he whined, some distant part of him surprised at how wrecked his voice sounded. “Please, I need…”

Eddie let Bucky’s cock fall out of his mouth with one last lick and pushed back against Clint’s fingers, hissing quietly when Clint pulled them out to add more lube. “Gotta tell me what you need, Bucky.”

“Eddie…”

Twisting around, Eddie wrapped a hand around the back of Clint’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss, slow and filthy and Bucky had to stare at the ceiling again, unable to look at the two blonds without losing his last thread of control.

“I could probably come like this, on Clint’s fingers. Would rather come on your cock, but if you ain’t gonna tell me what you want, this works.”

“Wanna fuck you,” Bucky keened, pulling at the rope hard enough to bruise. “Wanna come, _please_ , Eddie.”

Eddie scratched at the back of Clint’s mohawk before letting him go. He picked up a condom, ripping the foil with his teeth and rolling it onto Bucky’s reddened dick. “No coming yet,” he replied, shifting up the bed and tugging at one of Bucky’s nipples with his teeth until Bucky was thrashing underneath him. “I’m gonna ride you until I come, and you’re gonna keep bein’ really good and telling me when you’re close. Clint’s gonna watch and enjoy himself.”

Bucky’s cries were swallowed up by Eddie’s mouth on his, tongue flicking over his lips, across his teeth. If Clint was all steady, searing fire, Eddie was lightning, full of intensity and quick, brutal movements that left Bucky gasping for breath. He was distantly aware of the snap of the lube bottle cap and a large hand slicking his cock, of Clint’s harsh panting from the chair at his side.

“What’s your colour?” Eddie asked quietly, catching Bucky’s lower lip in his teeth.

“Green, very green.” As if he could be any other colour with these two men: his rock – the love of his life – and one of the biggest surprises of his life. There was nowhere else he’d rather be.

“You’re perfect,” Eddie whispered, crushing his lips back to Bucky’s and sinking down on his cock at an almost glacial pace by comparison.

Whimpering into Eddie’s mouth, Bucky struggled to keep his hips still, to not thrust up and bury himself in Eddie. He wasn’t sure which of them the slow pace was for, but he was grateful for it, allowing him to lose himself in Eddie’s heat and body without worrying about coming too quickly.

They both panted against each other as Eddie fully seated himself on Bucky’s lap, taking a moment to adjust. Eddie pulled back almost reluctantly, running his hands down Bucky’s chest as he sat back and gave a few experimental rocks.

“You feel so fuckin’ good,” Eddie groaned, wrapping a hand around his own cock and stroking slowly. “Keep your hips on the bed, every time you move, I’m going to stop. You’re just gonna lay back, okay? Let me do the work.”

Bucky nodded and murmured something that might’ve been English. He was lost in pleasure, lost in the gorgeous man above him, lost in the quiet moans of Clint next to him.

Eddie started to move with purpose. One hand was balanced on the bed, the other jerking his cock in steady counter-rhythm to his hips. His face was open, a man lost in ecstasy.

It was too much. Bucky could feel his hips jerking before he could stop himself and gasped out a warning just as Eddie stopped moving completely. He slammed his head back against the pillows, his fingernails digging into the palms of his hands as he fought to hold himself back from coming. He couldn’t fail.

“Good job, Buck, easy,” Eddie bit out, the muscles in his thighs trembling as he held himself still. Fluid dripped from the tip of his cock onto Bucky’s stomach and he grunted as he stroked himself slowly, his eyes never leaving Bucky’s. “Not gonna last long, haven’t done this since I was a freshman at ESU,” he breathed with a wry smile.

The praise and admission helped. The almost painful need to come ebbed a bit and Bucky nodded, loosening his clenched fists.

Eddie began moving again in earnest, chasing his own orgasm. His eyes shut, his hips moving in an erratic rhythm, quiet words of praise tumbling from his lips. This was what Bucky wanted to be good for, to see Eddie fall apart and lose himself in pleasure.

He didn’t have to wait long. Eddie slammed back down onto Bucky’s cock and let out a harsh cry, his whole body shuddering as he came, painting Bucky’s abdomen. He panted heavily, every muscle group Bucky could see standing out in stark relief as he came down from his high.

Bucky was about to warn Eddie again when the tight heat around his cock was suddenly gone. He yelped at the contrast, barely registering as Eddie removed the condom and pressed himself into Bucky’s side. Wasn’t he good? He hadn’t come without permission yet so why…

“You did so well, Bucky, we’re so proud of you,” Eddie voice murmured into his ear, a heavy forearm draping across his torso. “Clint has a reward for you, do you want that?”

_Clint_. That was what the added weight on the bed was, the warm hands that stroked along his thighs, the hot breath against his hip. Bucky spread his legs instinctively, groaning at the sudden intrusion of Clint’s fingers.

“Please, yes,” Bucky whined, trying to push himself down onto Clint’s fingers, impatient for more. “Clint, green.”

Clint slicked himself up and lifted one of Bucky’s legs over his shoulder. “I’m right here, Buck. Look how happy you made, Eddie, huh? Look at him.”

Bucky looked, drinking in the sated, blissed-out expression of the man next to him. _He_ did that, _he_ caused that gentle, almost shy smile on Eddie’s face. He whimpered softly as Eddie kissed him and Clint slid into him, his whole body feeling almost electrified.

“Eddie, when can he come?” Clint grunted as he gave a few short thrusts to find a comfortable pace.

Eddie’s kisses were even softer after he’d come, less teeth, more slow, deep licking into Bucky’s mouth. He pulled back gently, curling closer so he could run his fingertips along Clint’s biceps. “You can come whenever you want, Bucky,” he said, kissing Bucky’s cheek and settling in to watch with a satisfied exhale.

The corners of Clint’s eyes crinkled and he leaned in, bending Bucky almost in half to kiss both of them. “You heard him, Buck. Let go for me, babe.”

Without having to focus on controlling his own pleasure, Bucky lost himself in Clint, in Eddie’s warmth. Hands roamed across his body, scratching down his chest, jerking his cock, tweaking a nipple; Bucky didn’t know which hands belong to which man and frankly didn’t care.

The pace Clint had set was quick and efficient, his dick brushing over Bucky’s prostate with every long, deep stroke. Pleasure crashed into Bucky like a tidal wave, rolling over him and leaving him gasping and crying out Clint and Eddie’s names. The ropes tightened almost painfully into his wrists, sharpening his senses.

Above him, Clint gave a few quick hard thrusts into Bucky’s overstimulated body, sending fire all along his nerves, and came with a grunt, his head bowed and fingertips clamping down on Bucky’s thighs. Sweat dripped down his chest from keeping up the intense pace and he grinned a sleepy, sated grin as he caught his breath.

Bucky laid back against the pillows, groaning at the loss as Clint pulled out of him. The ropes around his wrists loosened and he lowered his arms slowly, hissing as his hands and arms tingled with the blood rush, his muscles aching from being held in one position for so long. The discomfort was good though, like a good workout from the gym; it was currently Bucky’s version of heaven.

“Here, rub his wrists like this. I’m gonna clean up and see to you both, stay close with him,” Clint’s soft voice murmured above him, his calloused fingers massaging the reddened skin around Bucky’s wrists. “You were amazing, Buck, I’m so proud of you and love you so much. Stay here with Eddie for me, I’ll be right back, okay?”

Bucky slurred something in response, automatically responding as Clint’s lips brushed his own. Everything felt distant as he floated on the rush of endorphins and turned to curl against Eddie’s broad chest.

Clint’s footsteps faded away into the washroom and Bucky focused on Eddie’s steady breathing. His hands were softer than Clint’s, no rough callouses from bowstrings, no scars from fistfights and broken bones. Bucky wound his fingers between Eddie’s and buried his face in his neck, surrounded by the scent of clean sweat.

The bed dipped as Clint arrived back with a warm washcloth. He hummed quietly as he worked to wipe the sticky fluid off Bucky’s abdomen, moving down to his ass and thighs in slow, sure strokes. The humming progressed to soft singing, the rough timber of his voice making Bucky groan and melt further into the bed and Eddie’s embrace as he recognized “New York State of Mind.”

“Hey, Clint, you ain’t half bad,” Eddie drawled, his fingers continuing to work their magic on Bucky’s wrists.

“You’d think otherwise when he gets in at four in the fuckin’ morning singin’ at the top of his lungs,” Bucky mumbled.

Clint laughed, deep and rich, and gently moved Bucky’s legs so he could clean Eddie off. “Don’t hear you complaining when I suck your dick at four in the morning, do I?” He tossed the soiled washcloth into the bowl on the floor and handed Eddie a juice box. “Here, drink this, I’ve got some fruit too.”

Bucky allowed himself to be manhandled into a more upright position, leaning back against Eddie’s chest and smiling dopily at Clint. He opened his mouth to take a bite of the strawberry Clint offered, unable to stop the groan as the sweet flavour exploded across his tongue.

“I’m really proud of you, Buck,” Clint said, tucking himself in on Bucky’s other side and feeding him a piece of melon. He balanced the bowl of fruit on Bucky’s lap and selected a grape, holding it up to Eddie’s lips until the other man took it. “I’m proud of you too, Eddie, especially for your first time callin’ the shots. How’re you feeling?”

Eddie blushed down to his collarbone and rubbed his thumb over the back of Bucky’s hand. “It felt good, it’s hard to describe. Kind of a rush, y’know? And seeing you like that, Buck, man, there aren’t words for it.”

“Wow, stumped a journalist, Buck, that’s gotta be a first.”

“Punk,” Bucky laughed, biting half the strawberry out of Clint’s mouth and kissing the sticky sweet lips.

They lay tangled around each other for some time, soft quiet banter interrupted by bites of fruit and trading lazy kisses. Bucky was more relaxed than he’d been in a long time, cradled by Eddie’s bulk and Clint’s long limbs intertwined with his own. He drifted in and out of sleep, lulled by the smooth rumbling of deep voices.

If Stevie could see the three of them like this, he’d get it. Bucky wasn’t sure he was ever going to tell Steve specific details - Steve might be open-minded enough to understand polyamory but he probably wouldn’t understand Bucky’s need to give up control - but this? Even a dumb punk like Steve would get why Bucky’d chosen Clint and Eddie.

Maybe next time, Eddie could accompany Bucky and Clint to Stevie’s bar nights. For now, they’d take care of Eddie and he’d take care of them. Everything else could wait.


End file.
